Fast, But Not Too Much
by Leca B
Summary: Percabeth Drabbles. My shot at the I-Pod Challenge game thing. It was fun, and I decided to try. Hope you enjoy them!


**A/N: I know everybody does this, but it's sort of a game, isn't it? So, I wanted to play too! Here's my shot at the i-pod challenge.**

**Rules:**

**1)**** Turn on shuffle on your i-pod or whatever.**

**2) Write a drabble about the song that comes up. No cheating. Can't change it. You have the time of the song to finish your drabble.**

**3) Publish it, and pass on the tradition!**

**Explanations On The Title: Both my sisters study music, one piano, the other guitar (yeah, I'm the musical fail of the family, sad but true) and once they were talking about music and stuff and time and stuff, and dad said that it was too relative, that one music the time indication was "Fast, but not too much". And I thought it'd be cool for a title since we have to hurry to finish the drabbles, but it's time enough to look good. So yeah. That's it.**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. That's Rick Riordan's. And I'm too tired to make a little joke to make this look better.**

**Note: Like I always say, English is not my first language. Forgive me for the mistakes I might make, and point them out to help me get better.**

**

* * *

**

**1)**** Room On The Third Floor by Mcfly**

Their apartment sucked. That was so true it hurt. It hadn't looked that bad when the saleswoman had shown it, but now, in day light, they could clearly see the badly painted walls and the floor that creaked. The curtains were a horrible shade of vomit green, and two of the windows in the living room were broken.

"Well, there's a lot of work to do."

"True"

But even as they thought it, they were smiling.

Yes, it sucked.

But it was theirs.

And that's all that mattered.

**2) According To You by Orianthi**

So sometimes she felt like crap. Yes, there are those days in which her hair puts up a fight, the wind messes everything up and her lack of sleep the previous night shows in bags under her eyes and zombie face. And it didn't help it when he PMSed about her "workaholicness". Those times she felt like punching him where it hurt and walking out the door to never come back.

But then he apologized, and did something sweet that was so him, like saying she was pretty in her worse.

And everything was okay.

**3)**** A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton (I know it's old, but it's a good song)**

It never ceased to amaze her how idiotic her classmates were, especially when they giggled about the things their boyfriends whispered in their ears when they actually just wanted to get in their pants. She rolled her eyes at their childishness. But then one of them leaned in and whispered excitedly, in a confidential tone.

"Josh got all sweet yesterday. You know, he said he's a walk a thousand miles just to see me"

They all exploded in giggles and she resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

But then she remembered something that brought a smile to her face. _Her_ boyfriend had crashed a deadly quest and faced a thousand miles of monster-fighting and near-death experiences for her, even when everyone thought she was dead.

She'd like to see Josh beat _that._

**4) She Wolf by Shakira**

Okay, she wasn't really a sexy beast like Robin, who made heads turn when she walked. She was fine with that, really. She wasn't going to start wearing heels daily and skirts that could pass for belts. She would spend the rest of her life in jeans, T-shirts and the occasional battle gear in the summer. The world would have to suck it up.

Yeah, she wasn't Robin.

But when she stepped into the arena in armor, and watched as his eyes darkened considerably…

Well, she was sure she was sexy enough.

**5) A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy (that was really hard to write. I couldn't think of anything!)**

Okay, he messed up. No news there. The thing is he messed up really badly. He had forgotten their anniversary. Their _first_ anniversary.

He was _dead_.

It had taken Grover reminding him and he'd rushed to get a present, anything that could save him from beating-induced death. But when he showed up at her cabin's door that night, dressed up and wrapped gift on his hands, and she answered the door in pajamas and a confused face, asking him what the Hades he was doing there, he knew he was off the hook.

She had forgotten too.

And he had never loved her more.

**6) Bring 'Em Out by Hawk Nelson**

The party was promised to be the best of the year. There were all sorts of drinks at the bar, courtesy of the Hermes cabin (no one questioned where those came from), decorations from Aphrodite's, and great music provided by the Apollo cabin. They had a stage, a band, blue lights and all that party crap from night clubs. They had dry ice, for the gods's sake! They had even managed to drive their two chaperones away for the night (don't ask about _that). _It _would _be the best party of the year. It was bound to rock.

Not that Percy and Annabeth would know it.

They had ditched the party ten minutes after it started to go to the beach and…

Well, let's just say that the party did rock, but their little private one wasn't far behind.

**7)** **Somebody To Love by Queen (yes, Queen. Not Glee version. Queen. I like oldies.)**

She never asked for it. She wasn't like some of the other girls, who would scrape some food to Aphrodite during dinner, begging for her to throw somebody their way. She would snort at them, and swear to herself she would never do that. She declared, quite derisively that she didn't need her services. Well, she was right about one part of it. She never did pray to Aphrodite to find her somebody to love.

But Aprho did it anyway.

And deep there, she was actually glad the goddess never listened to her in the first place.

**8) Everytime You Lie by Demi Lovato**** (I love the song, and I enjoy the drabble. It was fun to write.)**

Okay, he hadn't ditched her.

If you really want to know, SHE had ditched him. She was kind of destined to do it, okay, and… Well, they hadn't even been together to start with, but she still thought it was supposed to hurt a little bit. When they were having their… Thing that year, she had known his heart wasn't in it. It had always been with a blonde a thousand miles west.

But when she did it – ditched him, I mean – she wasn't feeling too bad about it, because even though she was a little pissed for having to admit it, he had always loved that girl. Even if he had lied to himself for that year, he couldn't lie to her.

**9) She Falls Asleep by McFly (Really tough one to write. I couldn't write anything good!)**

She wasn't expecting it to hurt her so much, but it had. Having to come back alone was the worst part of that quest. She had never really thought this would happen. None of this. She didn't know they would even be friends to begin with. They hadn't planned that friendship, or even that something else she was sure they did have. It confused her, and infuriated her.

But even worse than having that friendship sprung up on her, was having it ripped apart from her like that.

**10) The Nicest Thing by Kate Nash**** (this one turned out like crap, I couldn't do anything in that short amount of time.)**

It wasn't like she was jealous of the mortal. It really wasn't. Because to be jealous of her, she would have to feel intimidated by _it._ And she wasn't. She knew there was really no competition there. She knew things about him. She knew _lots_ of things about him. They had gone through hell and back together – quite literally – and that was bound to bring two people close, wasn't it?

He was her best friend, and she was his. They knew each other. They really knew each other. They knew what the other liked, hated, what made them smile and what made them cry, and what drove each other insane. They knew just what buttons to push so that the other would go crazy.

That mortal thing wasn't competition. But still…

Well, it didn't hurt to be a little protective of what's yours, right?

**A/N: There it was. My shot at the i-pod challenge. Meeeh, I don't know if it's good, but it was fun, so what the hell, right? Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, and help me improve! Kisses, bye bye!**


End file.
